spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Movin' Out Of Bikini Bottom
'Movin' Out Of Bikini Bottom '''is the pilot episode of [[Livin' With The Squid|''Livin' With The Squid]]. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Eugene H. Krabs *Finster Fish Plot Squidward decides to move out of Bikini Bottom but unfortunately he lures many of his aquatic acquaintances. Story It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom and by normal, of course I mean, terrible. SpongeBob and Patrick were outside playing, making tons of noises, causing them to anger their neighbor, Squidward - as usual. But this time, they went too far. "That was the last straw! I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of SpongeBob, I'm tired of Patrick, I'm tired of living in Bikini Bottom! I AM MOVING," Squidward shouted. SpongeBob and Patrick exchanged glances. "This can't be good," Patrick said. Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City And well now let's just say It couldn't have gotten any worse! Squidward packed his bags and left his house, heading towards the next bus to Coral City. "Wait, Squidward! You can't leave! We were just messing around!" SpongeBob pleaded, trying to convince Squidward to stay. "No way! Face it, SpongeBob. You're the most annoying person in the world! I CAN'T stay here!" Squidward shouted. "Wait a minute. If SpongeBob's the most annoying person in the world, what am I?" Patrick asked. "You're the SECOND most annoying person in the world! Now leave me alone!" shouted Squidward shutting the bus door as it soon drove off. "I can't believe Squidward left us. Come on, Patrick. Maybe a visit to the Krusty Krab will cheer us up," SpongeBob said, walking towards to Krusty Krab only to find that if was closed. "That's weird, why would the Krusty Krab be closed?" Patrick asked. Eugene then walked out of his office, dusting everything off. "I don't know, Mr. Krabs is still in there. Let's find out," he said, opening the door. "Ah, SpongeBob me boy! Have you seen Squidward? I need to tell him the news!" Eugene greeted. "What news?" SpongeBob asked, confused. "That the Krusty Krab will be moving!" Eugene answered. "Moving? Where's it gonna be moving to?" SpongeBob asked with interest. "Aye, it's going to be moving to Coral City. They have great business there you know. And since you're my main worker, you'll be coming along too!" Eugene explained. Well, what about Patrick?" SpongeBob asked. "Eh, he can come along too if he wants," Eugene said. "Yay!" both SpongeBob and Patrick cheered. MEANWHILE AT CORAL CITY Squidward's bus arrived in Coral City where he stepped out to find three houses, one of them looking exactly like his old house - and for sale too! He went to see how much the house costed and to his surprise, only a 100 dollars! Apparently the owner was very generous. Squidward grinned at his new house when suddenly a teal fish riding a motorcycle stopped by the house right next to Squidward, getting sand over Squidward. "Greetings there, neighbor! The name's Finster Fish and I'm a famous motorcyclist. I can do ANYTHING you can't do on my motorcycle. In fact, I bet you don't even know the basics of riding a motorcycle," Finster rambled. "Ugh, what a show-off," Squidward muttered to himself. The Krusty Krab soon arrived at Coral City, Eugene carrying it with his two claws and placing it down in a spot where no other restaurants were. "The Krusty Krab is open for business!" Eugene said. "...Now to get Pearl," Eugene stated, scurrying off. SpongeBob and Patrick exchanged colorful grins. "Let's go find Squidward!" SpongeBob shouted as they ran off to find Squidward. After a few minutes, they finally found Squidward's house, seeing Squidward through the window. He was currently making casserole. "Yay! Squidward!" they cheered. "Now, let's see where we'll be living in this town. Hopefully close to Squidward," SpongeBob said. "Uh, SpongeBob. It's a city, not a town. It's not called Coral Town, now is it?" Patrick corrected. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," SpongeBob said, getting out his computer to see where the closet houses were. "Oh no...there are no more houses in his place!" SpongeBob shouted. "Well, maybe we could ask Squidward to stay in his house." Patrick suggested. "Well, if you say so," SpongeBob said and walked over to Squidward's door, with Patrick by his side, ringing the doorbell. Squidward opened the door and glared at them. "What do you two want?" Squidward asked angrily. "Can we stay at your house for a while?" they asked in unison. "NO! Why would I do that?!" Squidward yelled. "Because I was going to pay you a million dollars so we could both stay here?" SpongeBob asked. "Sold!", Squidward said with a grin on his face. Triva *This is the pilot episode of Livin' With the Squid. *This episode was originally going to air on March 15th but was delayed. Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Pineapple Entertainment